SO WE MEET AGAIN
by Holly Bennett
Summary: ARTEMIS`S FATHER FINDS OUT ABOUT HOLLY SHORT


SO WE MEET AGAIN? BY HOLLY BENNETT`S PARTNER IN CRIME =JULIET! Chapter 1:  
  
A few weeks before the full moon Artemis was in his study thinking when his father Fowl senior came in. "What are you doing on a day like this, you should be outside with your friends", Artemis looked at his father rather puzzled and tried to think of the friends that he had there was Butler and Juliet oh and Holly but he seriously doubted Holly would break away from her schedule to play catch. "Father I'm doing homework", "oh right well um I'll go and get you some milk" as he went Artemis thought to himself and suddenly realised his excuse was so lame that even his father didn't believe him, most unlike him he'll have to ask Holly some snappy comebacks next time he sees her.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
Meanwhile Foaly had pulled surveillance back on Fowl manor and right now Foaly was smirking as Koboi got bankrupt and he was watching her tattered progress in the high street. Silently Holly came up behind him and..."BOO!!" "HOLY MOTHER.HOLLY I.will.kill.you!" "not bloody likely" came the usual I'm so full of myself voice " so what ya doing?" Holly inquired "nothing to do with you, so I see you're off duty. Again." sighed the centaur "why don't you go and see your mother or something when you're off duty?" "My mother, like hell my mum would kill me even if I say good morning to her" "oh yeah, forgot" smirked the centaur. Holly had rowed with her mother a few months back when Foaly accidentally told her Holly `s dealings with the Fowls and that she was planning to see him the next full moon. Holly said "mum, I was going to tell you, then I found out it was none of your business". Her mum was not impressed. CHAPTER 3: Right to get to the point. Artemis was waiting by the hotspot he had first meet Holly, little did he know that he was been followed by his Father and his old friend Jon Spiro.  
  
Artemis soon heard the familiar whining noise of a flying Holly and stared up at the sky. "Hi Artemis, what have you been up to, nothing illegally?" "No Holly, how are you?" came the whispered replied, " fine, um where's Butler and Juliet?" "Juliet has a date and Butler is in the manor want a drink I've brought some tea?" "Tea, ok but I've never tried tea before. Um Artemis there's a question that I've been dying to ask you " "oh well what's that?" "Artemis if Root didn't give you that ransom money would have you." Her voice trailed away because there was something in the bushes. Something that might have not been so keen to protect the sacred secret of the Haven. CHAPTER 4:  
  
Meanwhile in the bushes. Artemis .S. and Jon Spiro were watching Artemis waiting for something, they were guessing at what he was waiting for when a whining was heard overhead and suddenly a small chubby, auburn haired girl came out of nowhere with her venturous pointy ears. Artemis seemed to know her as Holly and they were talking as if they had been old time friends who had just bumped into each other in a market. Then Artemis .S. dropped his binoculars leaving a trailing echo behind it and Artemis and Holly turned to face their cover.  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
  
The small girl drew her gun and Artemis stared anxiously, just then Jon Spiro stood up to face his downfall and as it happens he faced yet another downfall and was mesmered, Artemis .S. raised his hand as a token of peace and slowly stood up and looked at his son "Arty what the hell is this, and who is that and is this illegal Arty explain at once" Artemis hesitated and finally said "dad this is Captain Holly Short she works for LEP RECON, she's an elf and when mum was ill I kidnapped her and held her for ransom and for exchange for half the ransom she gave back mothers sanity , and another I helped her defeat a gang of goblins being controlled by Koboi another elf and the last time Jon Spiro stole some faire tech and she helped me get it back." Artemis`s father just stood there with his mouth open for half an hour and finally said "artemis would your little friend..." "HOLLY" said Holly "ah yes Holly please tell me what she did to my best friend?" "I mesmered him which is to mind wipe him only quicker so he won't remember about the people" explained Holly. "Oh, so you haven't damaged him " "no, no course not, um, I don't know if he's okay to know and." stammered Holly, "no, Holly he's not going to do anything you don't have to" said Artemis coolly. " oh, ok, then I can go and do the ritual then " with that she picked up a acorn and fly away into the night.  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
  
When Artemis returned home he took out a piece of paper Holly left him and it said: see you next full moon and I really need to ask you a question. A bit vague but well he was happier now. They all were.  
  
SO ARTEMIS COULD OPENLY TALK ABOUT THE LEP AND NOW HIS FATHER KNEW IT WOULD BE A LOT EASIER TO SEE HOLLY AND SO STARTED TONS OF ADVENTURES WITH HOLLY AND ARTEMIS BUT YOU HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO CATCH THEM.  
  
BY HOLLY BENNETT`S PARTNER IN CRIME.JULIET!!!!!!!! 


End file.
